Conventionally, robot fixtures such as a hand or a hand claw to be attached to the tip of a robot are prepared in advance on a tool placing stand around the robot, and an operator changes robot fixtures at the tip of the robot depending on the operation to be performed by the robot.
There is known a machining system including: a conveyor that transfers a panel; a robot that transfers the panel transferred by the conveyor to a machine tool; and a tool transfer machine that transfers a robot fixture such as a hand to be attached to a tip of the robot, to the vicinity of the robot, wherein the robot fixture transferred by the tool transfer machine is attached to the tip of the robot by an operator (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H05-116764).